


Booty call

by Creek1989



Category: South Park
Genre: Actually don't read in any case, But it's all consensual. Really!, But what do you know, Definitely OOC, Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't do it seriously, Gay Sex, I warned you!, Kinky, M/M, Maybe not so much, Shameless Smut, definitely NSFW, super duper gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creek1989/pseuds/Creek1989
Summary: Tweek is at work, which is not the kind of place where Craig wants him to be. But with the push of the right button, that can be changed.





	Booty call

**Author's Note:**

> So, my dear readers, I take it you liked my oneshot named Midnight call. I appreaciate your wonderful comments and kudos very much, I really thank you.
> 
> I wrote that one shot for two reasons, one, I wanted to write something really asdfgh cute and fluffy and sweet and all that, and two, express my opinion that, the purity of someone's soul (?) is not something that is lost, just because they have sex with someone they love.
> 
> Now though, this is something from a completely different branch. The total opposite.  
> I hope you enjoy it.  
> But I know you won't, because I know you're not going to read it, as I told you not to. Right?

Tweek's phone chimed softly. He pulled the device from his pocket and entered his excessively complicated password (pattern was easier to notice than a password, and the fingerprint sensor would secretly send his fingerprint to the CIA, who could then frame him for the assasination of Kennedy, or someone would just cut his thumb off, if they wanted to unlock the phone) to see who was texting him, even though he already had a pretty good idea who could it be.

_Miss U bae <3_

The message read. It was from Craig, obviously. A wide smile spread across Tweek's face as he texted a reply.

_I know, I miss U 2 honey._

The phone chimed again as the reply came quickly.

_Then come home pls? So lonely here without u_

Tweek sighed. He'd love to, but he couldn't. He quickly texted a reply and put the phone away.

_I cant Craig. Y U no come to the shop instead?_

Tweek looked around the coffee shop. There were enough patrons sitting at the quaint, art deco wooden tables, and several people were standing in a line at the counter. Business was doing good. 

His dad had the idea of opening another shop in Denver, bigger actually than the one in South Park, and in a rather different style. And, interestingly enough, it paid off, because people actually liked it and he didn't even need to add synthetic drugs into the drinks.

Tweek has been working there for a year already. He was there whenever he wasn't studying, attending the Denver university or spending free time with Craig. And right now, even though he didn't have work at the shop on a schedule today, he had a good reason to be there.

Alice. Newest member of Tweek Bro's workforce. She's been working there for a month, and it was Tweek's responsibility to teach her how to make various beverages. Working the register would come later. Even though she seemed to have a knack for making drinks and did a very good job, feeling confident she could manage it on her own, without Tweek's supervision, Tweek was having none of it. Tweek's dad was a perfectionist when it came to coffee, and some of that has passed onto his son, it seemed. Then, there was the daunting responsibility he'd have to take, in case she made a mistake and he wasn't there to correct her.

What if she messed up an order for a VIP customer? That could have catastrophic consequences! They could get a terrible Yelp review from someone very famous, they would be under a lot of pressure after that, and being under a lot of pressure leads to more mistakes, more bad Yelp reviews, they would spread like wildfire, customers would abandon them, the shop and his father's whole business would go bankrupt, and Tweek would be sold to slavery so that his parents could survive. He didn't want that to happen.

His phone chimed again with another text message from Craig.

      _Noooo babe! Come home, theres so many more fun things we can do here ;) lennyface_

      _Ill be home in few hours sweetheart_

Tweek texted him back.

_Thats few hours too many. I need u here so much!_

"Nghhh!" Tweek groaned and turned the touchscreen off. 

 

...

 

Craig sighed. So far his attempts to get Tweek to stop being a workoholic and come home instead haven't been successful, but he wasn't defeated yet. He'd just have to bring out the big guns in order to persuade Tweek. And he had a pretty good idea what they should be.

First, he set up his camera on a tripod and aimed the lens at his bed. Now that it was in focus, there would come the hard part. He opened the closet and took out their toys. Some of them Tweek didn't even know about. It was supposed to be a surprise, but eh, now was a good time.

After making a creative use of their toys and taking a few shots of himself, in very provocative poses on his bed, he downloaded the photos to his phone and sent them directly to Tweek.

 

...

 

Tweek's phone chimed again when he was watching Alice conjure up a very artistic looking french latte. He couldn't spot anything wrong with her work, obviously (But what if!! He just had to be there, just in case.), so he unlocked the screen to see what Craig, most likely, was texting him again after twenty or so minutes since the last text.

    _Look at this sad lost puppy, he really misses his master_

When he saw the attached pictures, his face flushed red, and it wasn't the only part of his body that became flooded with blood, as he felt stiffening in his pants immediately.

"Nghh-argh!"

"What's the matter Tweek?" A female voice appeared out of nowhere behind him. Wasn't she just making a latte?!

"Gah!" He twitched and dropped the phone on the floor. "Oh my god Alice, you can't just jump me like that!"

"Oh no Tweek I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to start you, oh no - is your phone okay?" She said and reached for the device to see if the screen wasn't chipped.

"Alice no wait!" He yelped but it was too late, she was already looking at the screen and her eyes went wide. She saw the pictures.

Oh god, she saw the pictures! Why did Craig have to send him those pictures!? Why did he have send him picture of him wearing nothing but a leather harness and a jockstrap, and a fluffy tail butt plug stuck in his ass, and pose like a lost puppy for the camera, complete with pouty lips and puppy dog eyes, with his shoulders on the bed and ass up in the air. Tweek didn't even know he could conjure up the puppy dog eyes so convincingly! And it was not just one picture, there were more of them from different angles. Why did he have to do that?! This was so embarassing!

Tweek quickly snatched the phone from her hand to stow it away in his pocket and turned away to hide his blush, but it was already too late.

"I'm so sorry Tweek, that was stupid of me."

"That _asshole_." Tweek grumbled. "Why is he doing shit like that to me when I'm at work!"

"This Craig - is he your boyfriend?" She asked with amused curiosity. "He looks hot!" She cooed.

"Ngh... fiancé, actually. Gnhh!" Tweek facepalmed and groaned. "I'm gonna.... gaaaah!"

So that's what the small, two-tone gold and silver band on Tweek's ring finger was - an engagement ring! Alice didn't pay it much mind until now; she doubted Tweek would already be married, so she figured it was just a slightly misplaced piece of fashion jewelry (Tweek was a bit eccentric, after all), and every time she asked him if he had a girlfriend, he blushed and grunted some cop out excuse. So Tweek was gay, and his boyfriend even proposed to him. Everything made sense now.

"Fiancé?! Ohmygod that's so cute!" Alice squealed cheerily.

Tweek looked at Alice with wide eyes, and she just smirked at him and chuckled.

"You know, that actually looked quite serious. Maybe you really should go home to your boyf-fiancé!"

"But the coffee shop...!"

"Tweek, honey, you know I can handle it here with the others."

"Nnnrrghh... I don't know! I'm still responsible for you. This is too much pressure!"

"Come on, you're already on overtime here! I can handle it Tweek, you can trust me!"

"Nnnnggghh.." Tweek still wasn't convinced. 

"You need to take some time off work Tweek, you're here almost all the time. That's probably why Craig..." she pronounced his name with especially suggestive intonation, "...misses you so much."

She was right. It was already more than two weeks since they had sex last. For living in the same aparment, they actually had very little time they could spend together, with Tweek's work and school, and Craig was attending a college and working a part time job of his own, too.

"Ugh... I guess you're right, but..."

Alice put up her right hand and swore that if she didn't handle it, she would quit, and that was a strong motivation not to make a mistake, because she couldn't afford losing this job, and if things went as were Tweek's darkest fears, she would volunteer to be sold to slavery, instead of him.

"Agh - no, don't do that! I couldn't live with myself!"

"Relax Tweeks, nothing like that will happen. Now go home to that naughty boy of yours, and put him in his place!"

"GYAH!"

"And be safe!" She winked at him before he left.

 

...

 

Craig's heart leaped with excitement when he heard the door being unlocked and opened only half an hour later. He was still on the bed, lying on his stomach, and still wearing all the things he used for his little sexy photoshoot.

"Tweek? Babe is that you?"

There was no answer. He heard how someone, hopefully Tweek and not a burglar, stepped inside the bathroom and started showering. Craig rolled on his side and waited patiently in bed, until the door to the bedroom flew open.

And there he was.

Wild blond hair slicked with moisture from the shower, droplets of water running down his defined pecs and abs, down to the towel tied around his lean hips, and a predatory look in his green-blue eyes.

"I've been waiting for you, sexy." Craig purred and batted his eyelashes seductively, as if being any more lewd than he already was was necessary.

Tweek made an evil smirk and once he approached the bed, he swatted Craig's naked ass with his palm hard enough to sting.

"Ow!"

"Bad Craig! You distracted your master when he was doing important work. Now you're gonna pay for it, boy!"

Craig's eyes went wide and he put his hand to his mouth in pretense worry.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, Sir! I won't do it again!"

"You bet your ass you won't! But you're not talking your way out of your punishment. Now get up on your feet!"

"Yes SIR!" Craig said and stood up immediately.

"That's a nice tail." Tweek complimented Craig's new toy raunchily. "I should make you wear it more often. Now..." Tweek threw off the towel to reveal his manhood, stiff as a pole.

"I think we should do something that will make you especially remember this."

"What are you..." Craig asked with a playfully anxious voice.

"Don't talk boy, just do what I say and asnwer only with 'yes sir'! Tweek commanded with uncharacteristically autoritative tone. "Now, take off the jockstrap, wiggle that cute little tail of yours with one hand, and stroke yourself with the other!"

That was it? Craig was completely baffled, that wasn't being hard on him at all! "What are.." he tried.

"What did I say!"

"Yes SIR!" Craig said quickly and after he took of the jockstrap and tossed it aside, he started pushing the toy deeper inside him, to touch the sweet spot with it, and stroked his member in rhytm.

"And when you come, make sure to aim at my hand or my cock! The more you miss, the more you will hurt afterwards! And don't pull the toy out. I will do that myself, you undestand, boy?"

"Yes SIR!" Craig answered as started working the toy inside his hole and the dick in his hand harder.

Tweek watched him with awe. He looked so hot, standing there and pushing the toy around in himself and jerking at the same time, biting his lips as he was getting nearer and nearer the climax. Tweek would probably just have to stroke himself a few times to come, but he had to hold back. This was yet to be so much more interesting.

"Aaaaaaahhh!" Craig screamed as he came hard and shot into Tweek's hand, but some of the cum missed. Craig was panting, but he suspected this wasn't over yet, but now he wanted the toy out of him.

"Good boy. Now lie down on your stomach and put your ass up a bit. You can put a pillow under you."

"Erm..." What the hell? This wasn't what Craig kind of expected, but the strict look in Tweek's face was so sexy he didn't budge and instead did what he said.

"Yes sir." Craig laid down, and hoped Tweek would remove the plug from his ass and demand a blowjob or something, but then he saw Tweek started slicking his cock with Craig's cum, and kneeled above his ass and did remove the toy from his ass, but pushed his own dick on Craig's entrance instead.

Tweek was going to fuck him after he already came, now that he was extremely oversensitive from previus orgasm! With his own cum as a lube! For a while he thought about using their safeword, but a though, so nasty and vivid and hot, of him being used by Tweek to get off, lubed by his own semen after Craig already nutted, turned him on so much, all he let out was a moan.

"Loosen up boy, or it will hurt more!"

Craig took deep breaths, and tried to relax his hole so that Tweek could have easy entry. He felt Tweek's tip on his sensitive rim, and felt as it was slowly sinking inside.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Craig breathed, because Tweek sunk in and he was rubbing his already sore ass from inside, especially his prostate which was now three times as sensitive.

"I'm going to fuck you now." Tweek said in no uncreatain terms, and all Craig managed was to shout: "YES, SIR!"

Tweek drew back and slammed inside with breathtaking force, fucking all sense out of Craig, and withdrew and thrust back again and again, making Craig moan, writhe, thrash his arms and cry with excitement. It was so savage, like wild animals, wild like Tweek's hair and the fire in his eyes, when he felt on the top of the world during this.

Craig was in sheer extasy, to be fucked like this, to be pushed into that area of his mind that made him submissive and obedient, into that nasty, perverted part of his brain. It was vulgar, it was obscene, it was degrading, but the thought itself was so hot, being there for real was almost out of this world experience.

He started pushing back onto Tweek's cock, urging him to ram it into him faster. 

But Tweek was having none of that. He put his palms on Craig's shoulder blades and pushed his chest down into the mattress. HE was running this show now, not Craig.

He did, however, after Craig breathed a hearty 'YES!' upon being pushed down, pick up his pace and fucked Craig's ass a little bit faster, feeling his orgasm coming near.

It was too much for Craig. The setting, the domination, Tweek's thickness and length thrusting inside of him... he was using _Craig's own cum_ as lube, he remembered now. It was just too much, he could no longer hold back and came into the sheets, shooting even a bigger load then the first time, and a few thrusts later, he felt being filled when Tweek climaxed himself with a primal growl, but he wasn't done thrusting yet.

He'd push in a few times more, just for a good measure.

When he thrusted for the last time, he breathed out mightily, swatting Craig on his ass, and pulled out. Then, he dropped down on the bed beside him and pulled himself and Craig together.

They were panting, still in exstasy from such good fuck, until Craig let out something between a laugh and a sob, and Tweek joined in with him promptly.

"Oh fuck, Tweek..."

"Craig..." Tweek breathed, still exhausted.

"That was the best sex ever. I will have to seduce you like this more often."

"Just you wait. If you gonna be naughty boy like that.... I will have to discipline you more often." 

"I can hardly wait, baby." Craig purred into Tweek's neck.

"Just so you know Craig... my new co-worker, Alice, accidentally saw those pictures."

"Oh." Craig lifted his head and laughed. "Did she like them?"

"You're such a fucking slut Craig."

"You love it."

"Nghh!"

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you. I told you not to read this, but you clearly didn't listen.


End file.
